


Comeback

by waywardodysseys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Steve captures your mouth with his, kissing you deeply and feverishly. He feels your legs slide down, hears them softly hit the floor. He pulls you up against his body as his fingers move over the towel and finds the knot holding it together on your body. He undoes it seamlessly and lets it drop to the floor.You return Steve’s kiss in the same fervor as you run your hands over his suit. You feel the material against your bare skin, but you need the suit off his body and him between your legs. You undo the belt, move your hands up to remove the holster.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 33





	Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.

The water is hot against your skin as you stand under the shower. Your eyes look down at the wet tile floor. You see red swirling down the drain as the blood washes off your body. You had been on the west coast dealing with matters when you had an alert from your personal Quinjet’s com system. Your mind thinks about Rhodey’s message.

“Stark’s gone Y/N. Bruce has returned.” He had paused. “It’s time you come home.”

You had to take a moment before Rhodey’s words finally absorbed themselves in your mind. You had then set course for the compound and returned home.

_Home_ , you think.

The Avengers compound had been your home since Stark hired you to run it. The people living inside of it had become your family. Then Tony divided everyone, and home crumbled and the family fell apart.

You weren’t one for choosing sides, you went where you were needed. You had made a promise to the man you loved to stay behind.

“Stay,” Steve had pleaded with you two years ago.

He had been on his way to fight Tony regarding Bucky. Out of everyone on the planet you knew Bucky vitally mattered to Steve. A human needed air to breathe in order to survive, and in the case of Bucky and Steve they needed one another in order to survive even through the tribulations life had pushed upon their friendship.

“You know I can help,” you had pleaded back in a whisper. You didn’t want to stay behind; you couldn’t lose him.

You had no powers; you had a set of special skills valuable to the Avengers. You had become essential to the team as Nat and Clint had when they were recruited to join.

Steve had cupped your cheek, “I love you and I don’t want you having to pick me or Tony. And,” he had paused, kissed your lips lightly, “I want to know you’ll be here when I return.”

You had waited for days, then days turned into weeks. You had gone to watch over the Parker kid at Tony’s behest. The kid had become like a brother and you eventually moved on, even though he annoyed you every chance he could get it.

You had then returned to the compound but with its quietness and the stir craziness creeping up on you, you had to leave.

“Please Rhodey!” You had nearly begged him with tears in your eyes. “I need to go. I can’t stand to be in these walls. Alone.”

Rhodey had sighed heavily, “you aren’t alone Y/N.”

You had wiped the escaping tears. “I know you’re here but,” you paused and sniffled, “but _he’s_ not here.”

Rhodey knew you were referring to Steve. Rhodey had sighed in defeat and stressed, “if you need to go then go, but remember when I call you home, you come.”

And now, Rhodey had called you home.

You hear movement in the showers as you turn off the water. You know from the heavy footfalls who it is. “You’re horrible at sneaking up on people.”

Steve leans against the wall and crosses his arms, “says the sniper.”

You grab the towel from the hook, wrap it around your body and open the glass door. Your eyes glide over the Avenger.

His blond hair’s grown, and a beard graces his face. His steel blue eyes lock onto your body. The silver star’s missing from his uniform. You take it as a sign he didn’t consider himself an Avenger anymore, let alone someone worthy being known as a hero.

“Rhodey says you’ve kept busy.”

You shrug one shoulder, “there hasn’t been much to do. Besides waiting. And I was tired of waiting,” you pause, “when did you return?”

“Sam, Nat and I were keeping track of Wanda and Vision. We came all the way from Scotland since we got word Tony went missing. We returned about an hour ago,” Steve pauses, “why were you out west?”

“Doesn’t matter.” You retort.

“I thought your old life was behind you.” Steve remarks hastily.

“Like I said Rogers, I was tired of waiting!” You shout at him. “Besides how would you fu—you checked my jet’s GPS?”

“Rhodey knew you were doing jobs again, but he didn’t tell me where. He promised not to ask questions when you checked in. I figured I could find out!”

“You left me Rogers! _Me!_ It shouldn’t matter what I had to do to past the time!”

“Were you with _him_?” Steve sneers. 

Your ex – the reason you left the west coast for the east coast. Your past job was what got you hired to run the compound – a hit woman for your ex’s mafia family.

“No, I was not with _him_. I was working for somebody else I had connections with. They asked no questions and paid well because they knew I would get things done.”

You had divulged your past to Steve one rainy night while stuck in a cabin deep in the forest in the backwoods of New York. You thought he’d turn away from you once he learned the truth about you, but he didn’t. He had wrapped you tightly in his arms, placed a kiss on your temple and told you he’d protect you from the past if it ever found you. He then made love to you slowly that night in the glow of the fireplace, and you knew you had fallen in love with Steve Rogers. 

You close the distance between you and Steve. You keep your hands at your side. Your voice is a whisper infused with sadness. “Two years.”

You hadn’t been with another man in two years because you were waiting for him to return. Your body was aching for him as a heatwave rolled over you. You wanted to know what his beard felt like against your flesh, you wanted to know how long his hair was when you weaved your fingers through it.

“I know.” Steve utters.

Silence stretches between the two of you as you look into each other’s eyes. Love, longing, desire is seen in the vessels to each soul. You heart and Steve’s beating steadily as one force between two lovers meant to be.

Steve reaches out and touches your cheek. He swipes away the lone tear then brushes his mouth against yours. Your lips as soft and welcoming, just as he remembered. He feels your hands travel over his shoulders then weave themselves through his hair as his arms pull you into him.

Steve moves his hands down your back and over your ass. He lifts you up and feels your legs wrap around his waist. He pulls faintly from your lips and begins walking away from the locker room, and towards the living quarters inside the compound.

“Yours or mine?”

“Yours. I,” you pause, “I stayed in your room for a time before I left the compound,” you smile as bury your head in the crook of his neck, “besides everyone knew I was sleeping in your room before you left.”

Steve smiles and remembers everyone knowing he and you were finally together after they made him make the first move. “I know. We shared plenty of memories inside my room.”

You blush because you recall a memory then you look at Steve. “Have you been with—”

Steve silences you with a kiss, “no one. There’s been no one since I left. Only you. Only your eyes, your mouth, your body has experienced me.”

You hadn’t been alarmed when Steve revealed to you he was a virgin. Everyone on the team believed he was one. You on the other hand had enough experience yet you were still hesitant to take it away from him but he had reassured you countless times he had wanted you to be the one to take it, the one he loved, the one he trusted.

“I should be asking you the same question,” Steve mumbles now as he enters his room.

You look deep into his blue eyes, “there’s been no one Rogers,” you sigh, “no one. There’s only you.”

Steve captures your mouth with his, kissing you deeply and feverishly. He feels your legs slide down, hears them softly hit the floor. He pulls you up against his body as his fingers move over the towel and finds the knot holding it together on your body. He undoes it seamlessly and lets it drop to the floor.

You return Steve’s kiss in the same fervor as you run your hands over his suit. You feel the material against your bare skin, but you need the suit off his body and him between your legs. You undo the belt, move your hands up to remove the holster.

“Steve,” you breathlessly whisper.

“On the bed,” Steve pants as he walks you backwards to the bed while moving a finger down your naked flesh. It’s feather light as it moves between the valley of your breasts and over your stomach.

Your legs hit the bed making you sit, looking up at Steve. He bends over and places a chaste kiss on your mouth while pushing you back against the mattress. He moves his mouth down, following the trail his finger made earlier. His beard is prickly against your skin which sends more pleasure sweeping through your body. When he reaches your stomach, you open your legs, giving him an open invitation.

Steve dips his head between your legs and opens your folds, revealing your sensitive nub to his eyes and tongue. He flicks at your clit teasingly and takes in your sharp intake of breath and low moan.

“Steve,” your voice is airy as your hands grasp the bedding tightly. You roll your hips trying to help your slow pace orgasm increase.

He moves his tongue faster against your clit. Steve sucks the nub lightly into his mouth as hears your continuous sharp intakes of breath. He places a hand on your inner thigh to keep the rolling of your hips to a minimum.

“Fu—mmm—,” you breathlessly moan as your orgasm reaches its crest.

Over the last two years you’ve had to resort to self-care with your fingers and a few toys you had hidden away in your own living quarters. And now with Steve’s tongue against your clit, it feels as if it’s the first night with him all over again. You had to tell him what to do, and he followed every instruction that night and every night after, when he pleasured you with his tongue.

Your orgasm erupts inside of you as both hands clutch the bedding in your hands. Your body trembles as Steve licks your overly sensitive nerve center, teasing you as he enjoys feeling the aftershocks of the orgasm he’s given you.

“Steve,” you pant in a low moan, “Steve.”

“Y/N,” he whispers as he moves his mouth against an inner thigh.

His beard against your sensitive skin sends shivers down your spine. You feel his fingers drum lightly against your stomach. The man was teasing you when he knew what you wanted, needed – him inside of you.

“I need you,” you whisper.

Steve runs his mouth against the skin of your other inner thigh as his fingers tease your folds. He feels your warmth, feels your wetness. He knows how badly you crave him.

“Here?”

You bite your bottom lip and moan, “yes. Please!”

Steve places a kiss on your stomach then stands. You feel small as he towers over you in the bed. You lick your lips as Steve pulls off his gloves. You watch as he finds the zipper to his suit then strips it off in a hurry. You inwardly moan at seeing his naked skin after being apart for too long. He stands naked at the foot of the bed as you sit up and reach for him.

Steve kneels on the bed and dips his head in the crook of your neck as he feels your hands travel up his arms and over his shoulders. He nips at your skin as he feels your naked body against his own naked one.

He should’ve brought you along when he left but he didn’t. He wanted to protect you, needed to protect you because you were the woman he loved. He couldn’t bear losing you if something tragically happened when he finally confronted Tony. So, he asked you to stay behind, asked you not to pick a side because he had to make sure you were still alive when he did return.

Steve looks down into your eyes. He reaches down and strokes his cock along your folds then enters your core in one thrust. He’s missed your slick walls around him. Steve moans lowly as he feels your walls clench around him tightly. He moans again, loudly, as you move your hands up his arms then down his chest and around to his back.

“I’ve missed you,” Steve whispers as he looks down into your eyes.

“I’ve missed you too.” You whisper in return.

Steve brushes his mouth against yours before he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. His orgasm rising steadily inside of him as he takes in the delight of being between your legs after two harrowing years of not being around you. He knows he doesn’t want to go this long again without seeing you, without hearing you, without feeling you against him.

Steve’s pace increases as he feels the rolling of your hips. Both of you moving together as one, finding each other’s rhythms quickly. Your orgasm and his building rapidly as pleasure moves through your body and Steve’s.

“Steve,” you whisper as you feel your second orgasm crest inside of you. His thrusts and the rolling of your hips makes the pleasure sensors inside of you hum as you dig your fingers into his flesh.

“Y/N,” Steve half pants, half whispers as his orgasm crests within him. He thrusts deeply into you as he empties himself of your depths.

You feel him spilling into you which causes your orgasm to erupt inside of you. Your slick walls pulsate around his cock as he thrusts again inside of you, making sure he’s buried deep inside of you as he orgasms.

Steve captures your mouth as he feels your orgasm against his cock. He enjoys feeling your slick canal clenching against him and milking him as he gives you another orgasm. He’s glad to be back home, glad to be in your arms and between your legs once again.

You kiss Steve in return moving your hands up and through his hair. You never want to let him go. He’s comeback to you and you can’t lose him again.


End file.
